This invention relates to photovoltaic energy conversion devices, commonly known as photovoltaic cells and more particularly to two junction solar cells.
Multijunction photovoltaic cells, which consist of two or more junctions of two or more materials, result in higher efficiency of converting sunlight to electricity because they make better use of the solar spectrum compared to single junction photovoltaic cells. Research and development of multijunction cells has been carried out for a number of years and has resulted in a number of scientific publications and patents.